


safe in magentic fields

by openended



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Aftercare, Light BDSM, M/M, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he needs to forget the <i>commander</i> part; sometimes the world outside their quarters needs to disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe in magentic fields

Shepard sighs as Kaidan comes, muffling his groan with his lips on Shepard’s neck.

Kaidan drops his head to Shepard’s shoulder for a moment to catch his breath. “Good job,” Kaidan whispers appreciatively, kissing sweat-slick skin. He slowly slides his hands from Shepard’s hips over his back and up to his head. He unhooks the gag and sets it aside to be cleaned later.

Shepard works his jaw around, loosening it up after the slight prolonged discomfort of the gag. “Thank you,” he whispers, voice hoarse. His thanks are for more than the praise.

Kaidan kisses his other shoulder. “You’re welcome.” He holds still before he slides out of Shepard, resting his cheek against his spine, one hand curled around his lover’s waist, the other supporting them on the bed. It’ll take longer than a few short minutes for them both to come back down, but Shepard’s still shaking slightly, unsure quite where reality starts again. Kaidan listens to Shepard’s breathing, waiting for his body to finish settling into the space they’ve created for him – a space empty of Reapers and Cerberus and war, a space full of warmth and care and comfort.

He slowly eases out of Shepard and steps off the bed, leaving Shepard with a whisper that he’ll be right back. He goes into the bathroom and quickly cleans himself up and then grabs another cloth, dampening it with warm water, and returns to the bed. He pauses for a moment, and silently takes in the image before him.

Shepard, on his knees, blindfolded with his wrists tied together and to the headboard. He saw this image not long ago, while they were playing. But Shepard looks different now, relaxed against the rope instead of tense, spent and calm instead of eager and wanting. The weight of the galaxy has moved elsewhere for the moment. Kaidan smiles and kneels on the bed beside Shepard; this is what they both wanted, what they both _needed_ from tonight.

Kaidan lifts the blindfold, but leaves Shepard’s wrists tied while he softly rubs the cloth over Shepard’s cock and ass. Once he unties Shepard after a session like this, he’ll cuddle into Kaidan and cleanup will become nearly impossible, so the rope stays for now. He kisses the raised red marks over Shepard’s skin, following his lips with gentle fingers and lotion to soothe the sting; the marks will be gone tomorrow. “You did really well tonight,” he murmurs, kissing a particularly red slap on the back of Shepard’s thigh. Shepard sags fractionally against the rope, releasing the last little bit of tension; Kaidan will praise him properly sooner, next time.

He tosses the cloth aside and slides back up Shepard's body, covering him with his own. “I love you,” he breathes against his neck, and reaches up for the rope, keeping one arm around Shepard’s waist. He tugs on the loose end, and the knots unravel. Kaidan catches Shepard before he can fall too hard against the bed, and supports him while he slowly straightens his legs and sits down, aching knees no longer bearing the brunt of his weight.

He takes Shepard’s right wrist and brushes his lips against the marks left by the rope. He massages out the stiffness and softly rubs lotion into the red lines, repeating with his other wrist. Setting the lotion back on the shelf, he picks up a water bottle and gives it to Shepard.

Shepard finishes half the bottle, replaces the cap, and then bows his head. Kaidan lifts up on his knees and kisses Shepard’s temple. “Beautiful,” he breathes. Shepard merely _hmm_ s in response, too boneless in his mind and body for words.

Shepard circles his arms around Kaidan’s waist and rests his head against his chest, relaxing into Kaidan’s warmth. “That was good,” he says after a while, pleasantly exhausted and empty, finally feeling the last few weeks scooped out of him. He doesn’t even have enough left to think about tomorrow morning, to remember _Commander_ Shepard and being in charge. Kaidan worked the stress and responsibility and anxiety out of him with his hands and tongue and gently-commanding words.

Kaidan cradles Shepard to him. His breath is warm and soft against Kaidan’s bare skin, and it’s been weeks since Kaidan’s felt Shepard breathe without the slight hitch of stress on each exhale. He threads his fingers through Shepard’s short hair, and presses his lips to the top of his head. “I’m glad,” he says, with a hint of a smile; this is still new for both of them.

Kaidan shifts the two of them down to the bed and Shepard settles into him, stretching an arm across his waist. Shepard looks up, a sleepy smile on his lips, and Kaidan kisses him, soft and quiet. This is their universe right now, just this bed, and it’s small and content.

As Shepard falls asleep, Kaidan looks up at the stars above them. The galaxy will still be there tomorrow.


End file.
